obsidin
by trew9
Summary: this is a planescape torment fan fic a young boy and girl travel planscape


first fan fic so plz read and review flames and all. Pg-13 for strong lang, gore, and violence subject: action, adventure, romance  
  
Title: Obsidian Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story other than trew and amber plese, plese, plese don't sue me. For those of you not firmiler with plane scape it is a world that has "planes" or land masses piled on top of each other the ruler of the world is the lady of pain a crule witch that rules without mercy  
  
One day the wandering band of lim-lims , a cross between a flea and a dog, came across a skillet. It had the power to reflect magic. The job of these lim-lims was prayer and magic practice targets. (-: They walked into the the arena and the first spell was cast. It was a black, chromatic orb spell. It turns it's target to stone. It hit the first Lim-lim and bounced back at the caster who after casting had turned to take a bow and got hit in the rear. Fortunately it was the only part of his body that was turned to stone. After being kicking out that caster the next one came up. He cast Adders kiss. Its a dangerous attack that act's like acid. Like last time it bounced off when nobody was looking and hit the caster in the head grew and then grew he another one. He wasn't kicked out but his other head was so he left. the next caster was a priest and he cast invincible shield it bounced off a special little lim-lim named Trew it then hit the flower bed and the lady of pain's favorite flower garden. It withered instantly. Poor Trew was kicked out of the city along with the holy skillet and sent to bezoar the prison plane. Now as I said Trew is a special lim-lim when he travels to certain planes he becomes a human boy. This is one of those places. he took out his green dagger for this place was a home of thieves and murders. he went to the bazaar to arm himself if he wanted to leave he would have to fight his way out. There were no guards in bezoar none were needed there was no way out except through magic. As he was paying for his food a girl around his age which was 14 came up behind him and stabbed him in the neck. He fell to the ground gasping. with shallow breath he gasped and in shallow breath said "Amber if you do that again I will find away to kill you if it's the last thing I do." then he passed out. Amber is trew's best friend she is a lesser shadow who was at one time a beautiful rune mage who was imprisoned by the lady at birth. Trew accidentally stepped into a portal that ended up in the lady's camber and found Amber. they tried to escape but Amber's body and soul were separated. Her soul was sent to bezoar 6 months ago when the lady found them. It was then that she turned Trew into a lim-lim. And this is where the story really begins...  
  
I woke slowly a little dazed at first. I was in no condition to take on a shadow attack from the start. amber and some street urchins were looking down on me you okay berk asked one of them. No I replied in a tired voice. Why did you do that amber? I thought you were the guy who started killing the children two weeks ago when I saw you I thought you were him. she replied I looked around the room and saw my pack I picked up and checked that everything was there the skillet was gone but in its place was obsidian blade with a iron hilt. I looked up at amber what's this? I asked. Idounknow it was there when I found you. I looked at the hilt again. The skillet I realized it transformed like me. Then a wave a exhaustion hit me a I slept normally. When I awoke I saw amber and the children playing outside. I went to my pack and selected a dustman uniform. most people here try and avoid dustmen because they are people who believe everything should die and go to paradise. and a mad dustman was worse. I went to the other side of town and bought two heart charms, Three infinite recall charms, and some groceries. As I was walking I heard a scream. A huge lower plane demon had a young girl trapped in a corner. I took out my green dagger and charged. The demon turned around just as my green dagger sliced through his leathery skin. I did a back flip and resumed fighting position. I saw the gash went all the way down his left arm. He lunged at me and hit me square in the chest. He tried to lunge again but I was ready with a force arrow ,a magic spell that compresses air into a ball and shoots itself at the target. He fell back wards and tried to stand up but I had already embedded the dagger into his back. I yanked out my blade wiped it on my shirt and noticed that I was still bleeding. I checked the girls pulse and felt it getting stronger. I picked her up and made it as far as the market before my legs gave out...  
  
This is chapter 1 The beginning sucks I know but the 2 chapter will be much better enjoy plz R&R thanks 


End file.
